


SuperCorp Mini-Stories

by lenaswife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Kara Danvers, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Kinky, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, Top Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenaswife/pseuds/lenaswife
Summary: Almost all of them will be smutty (maybe with a little bit of fluff).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, this is my first smutty work. Hope you like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp having a movie night with Sanvers, and things get interesting.

Kara was excited. She had been wanting to watch Tarzan for a while now. After a couple of busy weeks, Alex and Maggie decided it was time to have a pajama party so Kara could watch the movie and they could all catch up. So, after eating pizza and lots of potstickers (she ate most of them), Maggie and Alex were cuddling in one couch with one blanket and Lena and her were sitting right next to each other, sharing one blanket too, which was not big enough for them in that position. 

Kara watched Alex and her girlfriend for a couple of seconds. They were adorable together. She wished she could have something like that someday. Someone to cuddle with, someone soft and cute. She took a deep breath and then looked at the TV again. None of the guys she had been with seemed to fit with what she wished, they were not soft and they did not make her want to put her head in their chest while they were watching movies (and she had done it anyway).They were tough men who felt too stiff when she hugged or kissed them. 

And then there was her best friend.

Lena was very attractive, she looked very comfy and delicate and she definitely wanted to put her head on her chest, because... Well, she had some good attributes that made her wonder how that’d feel like. It was not difficult anymore for her to admit that she totally had a crush on her best friend, but she was not sure how Lena would react if she ever told her. Although, there was something that made her think that she might be attracted to her as well, at least physically.

Most people thought Kara was clueless about people flirting with her, and she was, most of the time. But she had caught Lena looking at her in THAT way multiple times. Maybe it was just that she was fit, but Lena was too and the men who flirted with the green-eyed were way too muscular as well... So, she didn't have an answer for that. 

The younger Danvers was too deep in her thoughts when she felt the woman next to her standing up to answer her ringing phone.

—Hello? Thought you weren't going to call, Joe! –Kara looked over her shoulder, directly at Lena and sighed loudly, drawing Maggie's attention. The brunette looked at her with understanding eyes and made a broken heart with her hands... The blonde had told them about Joe before Lena came. Kara rolled her eyes and tried to keep watching Jane talking to some old guy, but she couldn't concentrate.

While Lena and the blonde were having lunch two days ago, a very handsome blue-eyed men came to them and asked Lena for her number. He said they were classmates back in college and that they should go grab some drinks one of those days. Lena gave him her number and told him that she remembered being his Lab partner. Kara gulped and looked around. That feeling in her stomach was not very familiar. She started feeling sick.  
—I'm sorry, Lena. I have to go –she said, standing up after a few minutes of listening both of them talking (about something she didn’t quite understand) and grabbing her coat.

—Oh, ok! Take care.

—Have fun –she said, and then cursed in her head, because she didn’t mean for it to sound that bitter.  
She hated that feeling. She was telling Lena how great it was to cook lasagna for the first time and the green-eyed was paying her so much attention until the guy interrupted them. How could someone be so rude? And her friend just said “take care” when she was leaving. That made her feel even worse.

—Sure! I'm free tomorrow night! –Lena paused for a couple of seconds –Really? I’ve always wanted to try that!  
Kara was now visibly upset. She had asked Lena this morning to go with her to the cinemas tomorrow night and she declined, saying that she had to work late. As Lena kept on talking to the guy, Kara decided she would lay down on the couch, on her right side and cover herself almost like a caterpillar with the blanket. She wanted to be mad at her, but she knew that she couldn't. And she shouldn't. Laying down made her feel a little better, until someone stepped in front of her.  
—Kara, I was sat there!  
She looked up shrugged and pretended to be interested in some Mangani apes.  
—Kara! Move, please!

She kept on watching the TV.

—What's wrong?! –Lena asked and looked, her eyes searching for the other two women who didn't say anything –Kara! I'll lay down there and squash you if you don't move!  
The blonde rolled her eyes and didn't say anything either. Then, she felt her friend trying to make room in the couch. Ugh. She could smell the raspberry shampoo from there. Awkward. But it smelt amazing, though. She laid on her right side, so they could both fit on the couch.   
—Would you at least share with me the blanket, please? It's freezing! –Lena whispered so she wouldn't distract the other two anymore and trying to look at Kara behind her, who was struggling with her hands, because she didn't know where to put them. And she also tried to move away from Lena, because her center was too close to the other woman’s butt and well, you know how uncomfortable it can get. Lena noticed that and once she got a bit of blanket, she scooted back and closer to her friend. Kara squirmed backwards and Lena took her left hand and put it on her hip, while the alien put her right one in a more comfortable position.  
—Hey, what's wrong? –Lena said after a few minutes.   
–Nothing –she tried to move away her hand from the other woman's hip, but Lena was fast to grab it and keep it there.   
—Seriously? 

Kara sighed again and kept watching Tarzan.

—I just thought you were going to be busy tomorrow night –Kara said some minutes later, surprising herself because it just came out of her mouth without even thinking about how it sounded.

And then Lena got it. 

—So, that is what this is about? –She shifted slightly, trying to face the alien –Kara Danvers, you're jealous.   
—No, I'm not.   
—Oh, you are. But, listen, I can see you every day and he will leave town in a couple days. Plus, I haven't seen him in years. I'll make it up to you, okay?   
—Mhm... 

Lena rolled her eyes and shifted again to watch the rest of the movie. She felt the need to thrust backwards, pushing her butt to Kara and tease her for being jealous about a stupid guy. But suddenly, she felt the hand that was resting on her hip going down. 

—What are you doing?! –she said quietly. 

The alien didn't say anything, as her hand touched the woman's leg, passing the pencil skirt she was wearing.

—KARA! 

Lena's voice sounded through the living room, making Alex and Maggie look at them. She flushed and the blonde pretended to ignore her again. Kara put her hand carefully between her friend's thighs, just above the knees, although she was not sure what she was doing. She, in fact, felt jealous and a little possessive but at the same time, aroused... Because, come on! Having Lena's butt pushing backwards, just hitting the perfect spot, would make anyone feel flustered and her back pressed to her breasts wasn't helping either. She knew the older woman was confused, just as she was, but she was not trying to make her stop. Lena was just asking what was going on. 

Kara kept on caressing her skin softly, and a few minutes later Alex stood up and made them realize that the movie was over. She carefully put her hand away and smiled. Lena once again shifted to look at her. 

—What was that? –she asked quietly.   
—I... I don't know –Lena raised her eyebrow and smirked softly, making her feel nervous –I'm sorry, I wasn't th...   
—I didn't say I didn't like it, –the Luthor interrupted– I was just… surprised. 

Kara awkwardly stood up without saying another thing. She went to the kitchen with Alex and grabbed a soda to cool off a little.

—Why didn't you just tell her that you were jealous, Kara? She kept on asking during the movie. You two are very annoying.   
—I wasn't jealous... She just -she was interrupted again.   
—Oh, you totally were. –said Maggie, entering the kitchen too– But hey, I wanna watch The Proposal, is alright?   
—Oh God, I love that movie, it's so romantic –said Alex sarcastically. 

The younger Danvers took another deep breath when she glanced at Lena and saw her smiling at her phone. 

She was texting him again. 

Shit. 

That feeling came to her stomach one more time. 

The good thing was that her sister and the detective thought Lena was just talking about Kara being jealous and not the hand she was teasing her with. The blonde was torn between jealousy and being turned on. But she had one thing very clear: she just wanted Lena to herself.

She finished her soda and then noticed that the women who were with her in the kitchen were already cuddling again and Lena was still laying on the couch. After a couple of seconds, the alien returned to her previous position, with the blanket covering both of them. Her hand flew to the hip in front of her and she kept it there for almost thirty minutes, until she felt Lena moving against her again.

Kara whimpered a little. That was completely unexpected. Her heart was beating fast and her face was burning. The soda did nothing at all to help her.

—Were you… –she cleared her throat because her voice was raspier than normal– were you texting with the guy again? –she asked, drawing her lips near Lena’s ear, making her feel goosebumps running over her body and concentrating on her center.  
—The guy has a name, you know… And yeah, I do like talking to him.  
—I see… And sometimes you don’t even reply to my texts –Kara’s hand started going down again, this time caressing slowly the side of her thigh, until she reached the end of Lena’s pencil skirt.   
—That’s not true…   
—Yeah, it is.

This time, it was Lena who gulped when she felt the hand going up, but underneath the grey skirt. Her body tensed against Kara’s. The alien moved her hand up and down a few times, before letting her hand slip farther up, pushing her skirt up and making little circles with her delicate fingers in her mid-thigh. The green-eyed breathing was increasing. 

Then, the hand reached her inner thigh and she felt the heat coming from her lady parts. 

—I guess you want to go on a date with him, because… who wouldn’t? He’s tall, handsome, fit…   
—Kara, you shouldn’t be talking about him when you’re… –she couldn’t finish her sentence, because the pale hand had reached her objective.   
—And more importantly, he’s a man. You would date him because he’s… Oh God, you’re wet.   
—Of course, I am! What did you expect? 

Lena was moving slowly her hips, so her center would make more contact with her friend’s hand. Kara could listen to her friend’s heartbeat getting louder just as hers. She still didn’t know what she was doing but she knew it felt great. She turned her head to look at the other two women in the living room and saw Alex totally asleep and Maggie being too focused watching Sandra Bullock dancing in the middle of a forest with an old lady. 

Her lips went to Lena’s cheek and kissed her gently, while telling her to be quiet so the others wouldn’t notice what they were doing. Lena’s hips rose once more as the alien searched for her clit over her soaked panties. While she touched her panties briefly, Kara saw her closing her eyes for a few seconds, trying to silence a moan. 

The kryptonian had never experienced anything so erotic and she was totally loving it. She had been teasing her for a while now, and decided it was time to help her get a release. Kara traced her labia, making her think that she was going to introduce a finger anytime now, but she didn’t, and went to carefully put pressure on the now swollen clit. Lena’s hips kept on dancing slightly, which was completely arousing to observe. Two of the blonde’s fingers started circling her button and Lena gasped again.

—Don’t be so loud or they’ll hear us, and I’ll have to stop…

The human nodded and continued bouncing her hips to go with Kara’s hand rhythm. Kara knew that she was getting close to orgasm, so she moved her fingers faster but not enough, because she didn’t want her to cum yet. It was way too good to end so soon.

She moved the woman’s panties to one side, so she could really touch her wetness. Then, she concentrated on Lena’s slit, moving one finger up and down, without really penetrating her. Kara knew the other woman could come without it and that was what she wanted. 

Although Kara remained calmer than her friend, she was also very flustered and could feel her pussy throbbing with need. However, she tried to still her breathing, because she didn’t want Lena to know and make all the teasing seem unnecessary. 

Then, she went back to touch Lena’s clit. Both of them could smell the aroma of sex in the air, and when Kara noticed that, she doubted if she should continue but it was too late to stop now. It seemed like Lena could read her mind, because she looked at the other couple in the room.

—Keep… –she said feeling what her best friend was doing–, Keep going. They’re a… Oh God! They’re asleep.

Kara didn’t know that listening to Lena’s voice when she was turned on could be so sexy. Her center was burning now and so was her friend’s. A couple of strokes could make Lena come, but now that she knew Maggie was asleep too, she decided that she wanted Lena to face her.

—Turn around, Lee.

It took all of the human’s strength to do it, but when she felt the blonde’s desperate mouth against hers, she knew it was more than worth it. Somehow, she ended up on top of the blonde, with one of her hands making fast circles on her clit and the other cupping her cheek as they made out. 

The pencil skirt was totally rolled up over Lena’s butt and thighs, thankfully they still had the blanket that somehow was covering them. Her hips were bucking against Kara’s hand shamelessly. The hand that was before resting on Lena’s hip moved down and grabbed her ass. 

—Kara! –she whimpered as both of her hands flew to the back of Kara’s head capturing the blonde hair between her fingers.

Her body was so close to ecstasy that she couldn’t even breathe properly anymore. Her juices were now soaking her friend’s fingers as they moved even faster against her clit. 

–Oh, –she let out a moan, neither of them caring if they could hear them anymore– yes!

Kara felt Lena’s body tensing up and shaking a little as she reached her orgasm, and that was when she introduced one finger, feeling Lena throbbing around it. She broke the kiss to look at her friend’s face while she was coming. 

Oh, Rao. She was totally blushed, and her eyes were closed, but when they opened, she saw a green she’d never seen before. When the orgasm began to subside, Kara pulled her fingers out and instinctively licked them, moaning when she tasted Lena’s essence. 

—Wow, Kara… Just –she bit her lip– wow. 

The hand grabbing Lena’s bottom flew to cup the woman’s cheek again as Kara kissed Lena.

—I know.

And just as Kara was surprised when she saw the green on Lena’s eyes, Lena was amazed when she saw the dark blue on Kara’s. Their eyes getting dark while being aroused was a whole new thing for both women.

—You must be all wet and bothered two, aren’t you? –Lena whispered seductively.


	2. Movie Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Movie Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one. I swear next chapter will be longer.

—You must be all wet and bothered two, aren’t you? –Lena whispered seductively. 

They turned their heads when Maggie cleared her throat.

—Oh, crap –the Luthor murmured.  
—Alex and I should get going –said the brunette, trying to wake up her girlfriend–. Alex, get on your feet.  
—Huh? –the eldest Danvers looked around still sleepy, catching Lena trying to adjust her skirt and Kara fidgeting with her fingers– What’s up?  
—We were just… –Kara didn’t know exactly how to end that sentence.  
—Babe, they’re going to get busy –Maggie said, trying not to laugh at Kara’s nervousness and flushed face–.

Alex looked at Lena and Kara once again and noticed how both of them were avoiding eye contact.

—Oh… I get it –she got up and started looking for her coat– Let’s go!

The green eyed stood up too and checked her phone, making the blonde groan again in her seat. 

—Maybe I should get going, too –she murmured, looking for her coat too–.  
—Oh no, you… –Maggie said, walking to her and putting a finger on the girl’s collarbone– You are definitely staying.  
—Bye, Kara! –Alex shouted as Maggie started drawing her to the exit door–.

Lena sat down on the couch and put her phone away. She felt puzzled because of how Kara was acting right now. Was she regretting what they did? 

She looked at her, without saying anything and saw the blonde still playing with her own fingers.

—Kara?  
—I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I don’t know what got into me. I guess I was just being jealous and possessive because you’re the only real female friend I have and he’s obviously going to want to go out with you and that means there’s less time for me. However, I understand that’s okay, and I had no right to act like that. Also, it’s okay if you like him. I’m sorry about every single thing I said earlier, I was just too carried away. Things got a little out of hand because you were so close to me and you really smell nice, and… You know I’m not gay. I just got confused by all of that cuddling –she said, trying to breathe–, but I’m not gay and you are not gay either. So, yeah… We can still be friends, right? 

Blue eyes met teary green ones.

—Lena, what's wrong? –Kara said, looking at her– Are you okay?  
—I’m upset, Kara –she said with a shaking voice–. You did that and now you’re just backing off because you’re scared. Was it too difficult to think about me and what I feel?   
—I’m sorry. I swear I… –the green-eyed woman turned her back to Kara and looked for her phone–. What are you doing?  
—Calling my driver.   
—No, Lena, wait… –Kara, once again, found herself breathless– What do you mean with “what you feel”?  
—Never mind, Kara.  
—I do mind, you’re my best friend –the blonde said, watching how her best friend’s face twitched–. What’s going on?  
—You don’t get it? –Lena said, completely exasperated– You just gave me one of the best orgasms of my life in front of Alex and her girlfriend and you also kissed me like you meant it and now you just say I’m your best friend. There’s nothing wrong with me, what’s wrong with you?  
—I… I’m sorry, Lee.

The Luthor laughed incredulously and looked around for her coat, preparing herself to leave Supergirl’s apartment with one of the best memories ever, her heart broken and no best friend. 

—I bet you are.  
—No, Lena. I mean, I’m really sorry –Kara looked down at her feet while she was talking and started her body starting to shake–. I didn’t think it could mean something to you, too. Like I told you, I was being possessive and jealous because… I do like you, like… I really, really like you. And I don’t quite know exactly what I feel but, please don’t think I just did it to play with your feelings. I mean in case you have feelings. I’m not saying you do but that’s what I kind of understood and –she looked back at her friend, who was just standing in front of her with an unreadable expression on her face– I need to shut up, right?

Lena laughed again, this time her heart beating fast as she looked at those sapphire eyes in front of her.

—Yes. Shut up, so I can try to kiss you again.

Marble hands pressed down Kara’s red cheeks as Lena’s mouth approached her lips. 

—Can I? –Lena asked, a few centimetres from the blonde.  
—Yeah…

Their mouths touched and for the first time, Lena could feel what everybody talked about. Butterflies in her stomach. Yeah, she had kissed many people. Maybe around 3 or 4 men, and a few more women, but she was pretty sure she had never experienced that feeling before.   
When Kara’s hands touched her waist, she felt weak. And then, when the same pair of hands made her come even closer to the tallest girl’s body, she felt her head was spinning. 

—Can we just say that this was our first kiss and not a heated one on the couch with two people near us? –Kara asked.  
—Definitely. 

Lena waited for the blonde to kiss her again, so she wouldn’t feel like she was the only needy person on the room. After that, when she felt a shy tongue against hers, she just pushed the other woman against the couch and climbed on top of her. Kissing Kara’s neck so slowly was even better than her fantasies when she was in bed alone touching herself after a stressful day of work.

The little moans coming out of Kara’s mouth only made Lena feel even more turned on than she was before that. She was obviously straddling her, but she decided to put one of her thighs just between Kara’s leg while they were still making out. Pale hands started unbuttoning the blonde’s shirt when she heard another kind of moan. 

—Is this working for you, dear? Can you come just from this?

The blonde nodded as she helped her friend remove her own shirt. Kara was wet when she made Lena cum, but feeling the CEO’s hands touching her body like that, made her feel completely soak. 

Lena’s kissed went down again, tracing her clavicle and then her magic hands went behind her back in a second and unclasped her bra.

—You’re fast –Kara gasped.  
—And I don’t have superpowers.

The blonde’s bralette flew across her living room to some place she didn’t care about, because she lost her track of mind when her friend’s tongue touched her very sensitive nipple.

—Oh, my…

It was becoming too much too fast. Lena’s thigh pressing against Kara’s center while she bucked her hips was enough to make her feel she was about to come, but skillful hands and a talented tongue she could not bear.

—Lee! Oh, Rao!

Kara was shaking when she felt soft lips kissing hers while her friend was still moving against her bucking hips, helping her ride out her orgasm.

—I didn’t know you were this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and don't be afraid to suggest some ideas! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. You can totally suggest some ideas ;)


End file.
